Sleeping Beauty
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: A Lucy le encanta ver películas sobre cuentos de hadas. ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta que quizá no estuvo esperando nunca el príncipe, sino al dragón?


Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

One shot (Capítulo único)

Espero que os guste :3

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Carla (blood-magic).

* * *

CUENTO DE HADAS

**"Las palabras pueden estar impregnadas con fuego celestial." -William Cowper**

Muy a menudo, a Lucy le gustaba ver las clásicas películas infantiles en las que un príncipe azul rescataba a una princesa de un terrible dragón. Le hacían pensar en si algún día ella encontraría a su príncipe azul, o simplemente esperaría eternamente en la torre, sin poder salir nunca más. Era invierno en Magnolia, y un frío intenso calaba los huesos de cualquiera. Lucy tomó su manta, e intentó encender su calefacción. ¡Diablos! No funcionaba. Otra vez. Pasó por alto el detalle, y se dispuso a coger un par de mantas más. Encendió la televisión, abrió el DVD y un pequeño problema le apareció en su cabeza: ¿Qué película vería hoy? Rebuscó entre la multitud de películas infantiles que tenía tiradas por la mesilla, hasta que avistó la película perfecta: La bella durmiente. Hacía años que no veía esa película, y la recordaba escasamente. Su argumento no era muy inusual, parecido a las otras películas, con un príncipe azul salvando a la princesa de un terrible dragón. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo podría ella encontrar a su príncipe azul y ser rescatada de su torre?

Sin más, cogió el mando y la película empezó a proyectarse.

"Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una pequeña criatura nació en un palacio real. Sus cabellos dorados y su blanca piel le hacían ser una pequeña y bonita princesa".

Perfecto. Lucy empezó a pensar que la película era una biografía suya. Quizás, cuando era pequeña, no vivía en un reino muy lejano, pero la mansión tenía cierto parecido con el palacio real del cuento. A medida que la película continuaba, Lucy entrelazó algunos hechos de la película con su vida. De pronto, una peculiar frase le llamo la atención:

"Al pincharse con un huso, la princesa caerá dormida en un profundo sueño del que no despertará hasta que su príncipe azul le regale un beso suyo".

Lucy pensó continuamente en la misma frase. ¿Por qué todavía no había ningún caballero dispuesta a "rescatarla"? Por qué su vida no podía ser como un cuento de hadas normal y corriente, ¿Cómo en las películas? Suspiró.

De pronto, un leve ruido se dejó oír por la cocina. Lucy palideció. Sabía que era una maga mínimamente fuerte, pero la idea de tener un ladrón o, lo que es peor, un pervertido en su casa, no le gustó demasiado. Decidida, cogió la llave de Leo por si necesitaba llamarlo, y, con el mando entre las manos, se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta despacio y, en unos segundos empezó a correr y saltar sobre el "ladrón", pero en el intento Lucy se tropezó con sus zapatillas y cayó encima del individuo.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó el individuo. –Lucy, ¿A caso quieres matarme?-Volvió a decir el extraño. Lucy tardó en reaccionar, y cuando por fin reconoció la voz del chico, entreabrió los ojos para asegurarse de su teoría. Estupefacta, vio que debajo de ella se encontraba a un Natsu un poco intrigado, enarcando la ceja.

-¡Lo siento Natsu! Pensaba que eras un ladrón…A propósito, ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa sin mi permiso?!-Preguntó la chica indignada.

-Tenía hambre, y en mi casa no había casi nada.

Lucy volvió a suspirar por tercera vez. Supongo que, en cierto modo, ella ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-Lucy…-Le llamó Natsu un poco incómodo. -¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Es que no me dejas casi respirar y…-No pudo terminar la frase, cuando Lucy se puso roja como un tomate y se puso derecha de repente. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y a Natsu esquivándole la mirada.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hacías?-me preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-¡Ah sí, la película! ¡Qué me la pierdo!-Recordó la rubia, y en un par de largas zancadas atravesó el pasillo para dirigirse al comedor. – ¡Ven, Natsu! ¿Te apetece ver la película?-le preguntó al pelirosa.

Des de el otro extremo escuchó un leve "¡Aye!", seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Lucy se sentó en el extremo del sofá, al lado de la ventana, dejando pasar un leve siseo por un pequeño agujero de la ventana, calando sus huesos. Natsu, por el contrario, se acomodó a su gusto sin siquiera preguntar si podía sentarse. Normal en él.

-¿De qué va la película?-preguntó el pelirosa.

-Se titula la bella durmiente, es una película basada en una fábula que me contaban de pequeña. Trata de una princesa que a los 16 años se duerme por culpa de una maldición de una bruja, y la llevan a un castillo custodiado por un cruel dragón, esperando a que su príncipe azul la rescate y, besándola, la despierte para siempre.

Natsu suspiró. -¿Hay pelea?-preguntó aburrido.

-Sí, el príncipe tiene que vencer al dragón para despertar a la princesa. –Le explicó Lucy.

-¡Menudo melindro de película! Se nota que es para chicas. –profetizó el pelirosa, mirando el techo.

Lucy ignoró el comentario, y solamente cruzó sus brazos para dar a entender que se sintió un poco molesta. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta del pequeño agujero de la ventana, por el que entraba el aire. Volvió a estremecerse, logrando que Natsu, quien la miraba de reojo, se diera cuenta de ello. Sin decir nada, Natsu cogió a su compañera por el hombro, y la arrimó contra su pecho. Luego, cogió los dos pares de mantas y se las pasó entre sus piernas y los de él, para rematarlo pasando su brazo por encima de la rubia. Ella no se lo podía creer. El pecho de Natsu era cálidamente reconfortable, y todo el frío que pudiera haber tenido antes desapareció en un instante.

-¿Mejor así?-cuestionó el pelirosa. Lucy, todavía sin podérselo creer, con un notorio rojo adornándole las blancas mejillas, respondió:

-S…Sí, así perfecto.

Y Natsu, sonriendo internamente, volvió a retomar el hilo de la película.

A medida que la película pasaba, Lucy se emocionaba más a cada minuto, mientras, por el contrario, Natsu parecía aborrecer más la historia. Al cabo de media hora, la película iba por la lucha entre el dragón y el príncipe, y Natsu sintió un poco más de interés.

-Oye Lucy… ¿Y porque el dragón es el malo?-preguntó un poco fastidiado.

-Porque se supone que es el obstáculo para rescatar a su amor. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a mi príncipe azul y me rescatara, como en la película-sentenció Lucy, haciendo una especie de puchero, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Natsu, sin entender lo que decía la chica, dijo:

-Pero Lucy… ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a alguien que te rescate, si ya estoy yo?-dijo Natsu, intrigado.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, un poco sonrojada. Él podía ser tan inocente. Asintió, respondiéndole:

-Tienes razón Natsu, no necesito a nadie más.-Y se sonrieron a la vez, para luego volver a ver la película.

Ya pasados un cuarto de hora, Lucy no aguantó más. Eran cerca de las doce de la madrugada, y, poco a poco, sentía como sus ojos se le iban cerrando lentamente, hasta caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Natsu, por el contrario, quien pareció no gustarle la película al principio, ahora estaba totalmente enganchado frente el televisor, esperando con ansias el final.

Al fin lo más esperado llegó. El príncipe besó delicadamente los labios de la chica adormecida, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos y una profunda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, terminando la película con un final feliz. Una pantalla en negro con los créditos finales en blanco de fondo anunció que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

-Ha estado bien la película, ¿No, Lucy?-le preguntó el pelirosa.

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta alguna. -¿Lucy…?-Le nombró el chico. Él, estiró su cuello por debajo de él para ver los ojos cerrados de su amiga, posados en su pecho. Estaba adormecida. ¡Rayos! Si Natsu le despertara bruscamente, ella se enfadaría…De repente, una idea atisbó la cabeza de Natsu conmocionándole. Él cogió a la chica entre los brazos y, acercando cada vez su rostro a la de ella, depositó un suave beso, rozando los labios de la rubia. Ella, entreabrió sus labios inconscientemente, y, por el extraño contacto que notó, abrió los ojos paulatinamente. De pronto, su bochorno llegó a un nivel inalcanzable para nadie. Tenía el rostro de su compañero a escasos centímetros de ella, con un extraño sabor en sus labios, y su aroma impregnada en su ropa. Natsu, sonrió pícaramente, para luego decir de manera inocente:

-¿Ya te has despertado, Lucy?

Ella asintió, conmocionada. Natsu, sin dudarlo, la cogió por sus piernas y espalda, y la cargó hasta la habitación, cogiéndola como una princesa. Ella, más sonrojada que nunca, dio un respingo al recordar las intenciones del muchacho minutos antes. Una vez colocada en la cama, la tapó bien tapada, y le sonrió ampliamente, con su típica sonrisa, entreviendo sus colmillos.

-Buenas noches Natsu, nos vemos mañana en el gremio. –dijo la chica, adormilada.

-Vale. Buenas noches Luce. –finalizó el dragon slayer, dándole un cálido beso en la frente y saliendo por la ventana como de costumbre, echando un último vistazo al rostro de la rubia.

Antes de dormir, Lucy pensó en todo lo sucedido esa noche. Y es que, verdaderamente, este no era un cuento de hadas común, en la que el príncipe rescate a la princesa y mate al dragón. No. Esta era la historia de como el dragón protegía a la princesa, y la princesa amaba al dragón. Esta era la historia del dragón y la princesa. De Natsu y Lucy.

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Mal, bien, horrible...? Ponérmelo todo en las reviews, así mejoraré mis próximos fanfics :)

Hasta el siguiente fanfic,

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
